(Des)encontros
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: Momentos reveladores dos (des)encontros de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Resposta ao desafio 50 palavras/ 50 sentenças do Astéridas.


_**Título:** (Des)encontros_

_**Autora:** Virgo no Áries_

_**Classificação:**Romance, Pov, yaoi, agnst, lemon, Possível OOC._

_**Resumo:**_Momentos reveladores dos (des)encontros de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.

_**Disclaimer:**__Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem , mas à Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**oOo**_

**_Resposta ao desafio_ 50 palavras/ 50 sentenças _do __Astéridas! Estou superatrasada mas finalmente a fic saiu... Espero que gostem. ^^_**

_**Desafio proposto:** deve-se escrever no máximo 50 palavras que tenham correspondência com cada palavra-chave a qual é atribuída em forma de tópicos previamente estipulados em um dos 3 modelos apresentados aos ficwriters do Astéridas a fim de desenvolver uma fanfic. _

_No meu caso eu escolhi alternar esses tópicos com a perspectiva de um personagem diferente de forma a criar uma fic com ideias coerentes. Bom, pelo menos eu tentei... srsrsrs As palavras-chave não estão necessariamente na ordem proposta mas todas elas constam na fic. Eis o resultado:_

_** oOo**_

**Encanto –** A primeira vez que o vi matar alguém algo pareceu se agitar furiosamente dentro de mim. Ele conseguira tornar a morte algo tão belo quanto ele mesmo. Meus olhos brilharam extasiados... Quase que encantados. Havia encontrado alguém tão cruel como eu. Meu igual.

**Deus - **Com o passar dos anos seríamos considerados indignos de sermos cavaleiros de Athena. Realmente...Talvez não fizéssemos jus ao posto já que eu agia como a Deusa da Beleza e ele como o Deus da Guerra.

**Mente – **Como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam pensar da mesma forma? Éramos considerados uma combinação estranha, odiada, diabólica... letal

**Beleza – **O contraste da pele de alabastro dele com as minhas cicatrizes me irritavam profundamente. Sempre me perguntei como ele se tornara cavaleiro.. Hunf, parecia uma garotinha. Passei pelo cadáver com olhos arregalados de surpresa enquanto a rosa sangrenta em seu peito alimentava-se de seu sangue. Sorri. Era um ótimo disfarce.

**Guerra – **A belicosidade dele me atraía por mais que eu negasse. Ele era bruto, sem educação e...

- Por que a demora Afrodite?! Vai perder toda a diversão! - disse com um sorriso safado no rosto e um olhar desafiante enquanto estrangulava sua vítima pelo pescoço com uma das mãos.

… Jamais sentiria tédio novamente.

**Tudo **- Só isso? - perguntou apático.

- Era isso que você queria.

- Não... - sussurrou passando os dedos sujos de sangue em meus lábios.

- Então, o que você queria de mim? - Me vi encarando seus olhos isentos de raiva.

- Tudo. - Ele completou selando minha boca com um beijo cheio de promessas.

**Linhas – **Deslizei as pétalas de uma flor suavemente pela tez morena, acariciandouma cicatriz antiga das várias que Máscara da Morte tinha pelo torso nu. Este cerrou os dentes como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Tão descuidado... - um golpe certeiro e a rosa se desfez em minhas mãos.

- Está falando de você? - completou acidamente.

**Mentira - **Até quando vai ficar aqui? -bufei vendo o corpo delgado de Afrodite estendido confortavelmente no meu sofá com uma garrafas de champanhe nos lábios carnudos.

Ele sorriu trocista.

- Até você admitir que me ama.

** - **Nem nos meus piores pesadelos, sua bicha! - gritei agarrando seus cabelos.

**Perto - **Quer morrer rápido? - ameacei com os olhos em chamas de raiva. Como ele ousava botar suas mãos em mim com tanta intimidade?! Esquecera que meu corpo era um veneno que matava lentamente minha presa?

** - **Estou acostumado a dançar com a morte. - disse com um sorriso feral no rosto.

**Sombra **- Coloquei os braços atrás da nuca, apoiando a cabeça e estiquei as pernas sobre a relva.

- Que está fazendo? - uma sombra se formou sobre o meu rosto e vislumbrei uma calça justa que se amoldava perfeitamente ao traseiro firme de Afrodite.

- Apreciando a vista.

**Paralelos(1) **- O que significa isso?! - Afrodite apontou os corpos dos mortos moribundos.

- Eu os matei. Não parece óbvio?

O loiro suspirou fazendo várias flores surgirem cobrindo os mortos como um manto - Máscara, você definitivamente não tem senso de estética!

**Primavera **Afrodite adorava a cor vermelha. E estação do ano que mais gostava era a primavera, quando suas rosas escarlates desabrochavam e espalhavam seu perfume sobre a terra, levando o sono eterno aos seus oponentes.

**Dedos - **Os dedos dele eram calejados pelo excesso de treino. Sua pegada era forte, rude.. excitante. Sem hesitação. Ele não me temia. Foi quando me apaixonei.

**Visão – **Ele parecia uma pintura... Quase perfeita. Faltava algo. Arranquei o lençol que o encobria e me empalei no calor de seu corpo, tingindo-o como o carmim das rosas sangrentas.

**Satélite(2) - **Tracei minha língua pelo pescoço dele sentindo o pulsar de seu coração. Naquele momento eu tinha a vida dele em minhas mãos.

**Fácil **Foi fácil tê-lo em minha cama, debaixo de mim, implorando por mais. Seu gosto era intoxicante... Ele se contraiu mais uma vez e eu gemi. Naquele momento meu vício ganhou nome... E se chamava Afrodite

**Nada **Eu o queria, ele não sabia. Queria fazê-lo ficar literalmente de quatro pra mim.

- Em que está pensando? - ele perguntou ajeitando o robe.

-Nada. - fechei o punho com força esmagando uma de suas rosas enquanto observava pelo canto do olho um servo sair discretamente de seu quarto.

**Beijo **Muitas doses depois tivemos o nosso primeiro beijo o qual foi surpreendentemente gentil. Foi proposital.Só assim ele caiu na minha armadilha. Deslizei com minha língua entre seus lábios um comprimido... Um estimulante para nossa noite juntos que ele aceitou como uma falsa virgem pudica que recebe a hóstia sagrada.

**Asas **Entramos numa igreja abandonada quase em ruínas em Star Hill. Os vitrais coloridos com imagens religiosas desenhavam duas asas às costas de Afrodite.

Um espectro surgiu das sombras.

- Rosa Diabólica! - o impacto do ataque estilhaçou as asas e abençoou com sangue o rosto do anjo caído.

**Solidão **A companhia dele eram os mortos que o assombravam em sonhos, vítimas da sua índole sanguinária. A minha eram as rosas vermelhas que eu cultivava em memória a eles.

**Substituir ** Afrodite trocava de parceiro como quem troca de camisa. Ele só não esperava que eu pudesse trocá-lo por uma mulher.

- Você deu porque quis.

- E você gostou, seu enrustido!

Durante dias a marca de seu punho permaneceu tatuada no meu rosto como prova do seu orgulho ferido.

**Figura **Eu costumava desenhar quando era criança. Foi nessa época que acabei desenvolvi uma obsessão por Afrodite.

- O que são estes rabiscos? - o loiro inquiriu inclinando a cabeça docemente.

- Não é da sua conta. - respondi aborrecido. Jamais consegui colocar no papel a verdadeira essência de Afrodite.

**Esperança **-Mal me quer– sussurrei quando o moreno bebeu um gole de cachaça e deu um tapa na bunda de uma serva do santuário. Ele me amava?

- Ai ! - ao espetar meu o dedo num espinho de flor, MDM chupou o sangue. Sorri.

- Bem me quer.

**Pulso **Um, dois, três... Não consigo respirar...dezesseis, dezessete... Minha visão começou a ficar embaçada... vinte...Não... Pare...vinte e três, vinte e quatro... Um beijo para calar meus protestos e abafar meu gemido de prazer... trinta... Clímax...Um sorriso gentil?... Sono...Ou será sonho?

**Torre ** Athena nos usava como peças num tabuleiro de xadrez. Pensando bem...Nós não passávamos de peões nas mãos dos Deuses embora... Afrodite mais se parecesse com uma torre. Sempre na defesa. Ninguém podia adentrar seu território. Sua vida. Até ele desmoronar aos meus pés.

**Incêndio **Quente, muito quente... A trilha de beijos mordidas e saliva que ele deixava em meu peito desnudo me fazia acordar de meu entorpecimento. Fazia acordar o demônio dentro de mim. Eramos como as chamas de um incêndio se procurando e repelindo numa dança insana. Infernal.

**Atenção **- Então?

- Hunf...

Afrodite estava empenhado em cumprir a tarefa que lhe foi incumbida. Fechei os olhos. Esse foi o meu erro.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ele riu passando a língua nos dentes de forma provocativa depois de quase morder o meu pênis . - Agora que tenho sua atenção... Podemos brincar?

**Pêra - ** O corpo daquele maldito parecia uma pêra. Os quadris eram fartos demais para um homem, a cintura muita fina.

- Você está me olhando como se fosse me comer. - ele brincou

Puxei seu braço e mordi seu pescoço.

- Tem um gosto bom.. Talvez eu goste da fruta.

**Escuro **A tênue luz da vela iluminava o templo de Câncer exibindo as vítimas de seu guardião cujas cabeças eram expostas como troféus nas paredes marmóreas.

- Não se deve perturbar os mortos. – braços fortes me cercaram e a escuridão sufocou o meu grito mudo nos rostos glorificados pelo terror.

**Fração **- Retire o que disse ou vou te matar!

Eu tentava desfazer desesperadamente a pegada de aço em meu pescoço. Por um momento deixei de lutar. Seus olhos vacilaram e então... Meus joelhos encontraram o chão. Não morri por uma fração de segundos. Foi sua prova de amor por mim.

**Maldição **Cheguei à casa de Câncer com a respiração acelerada. Só mais um pouco e eu teria... Senti uma dor aguda atravessar meu no peito a qual estranhamente não me machucava. Cerrei os dentes como um cão raivoso.

- Maledeto! - gritei frustrado desferindo um soco contra a pilastra de mármore.

**Você **Pernas robustas, torso nu, cabelos irresistíveis, um olhar de matar. Que pecado...

- Até quando a "princesa" vai ficar se admirando no espelho? - Tive a decência de corar antes de replicar.

- Eu não...

- Sei...

Pisquei os olhos e ajustei o espelho observando a imagem de MDM.

**Dentro **Estalei uma mão no traseiro dele e passei a masturbar seu membro com uma mão enquanto a outra explorava sua entrada. Eu lhe dava prazer mas nunca o suficiente pra satisfazê-lo.

- Mete, por favor! Eu quero você dentro de mim!

**Renovação **Depois dele ter ido embora decidi que precisava de um banho demorado. Lavar os cabelos, ensaboar o corpo... Esquecer que ele havia ferido meus sentimentos. Fechei os olhos e deixei a água levar consigo quaisquer vestígios de tristeza deixados por minhas lágrimas.

**Animalesco **Não haviam gentilezas entre nós. Seguíamos nossos instintos naturalmente. Nossos encontros eram impulsivos, passionais... Já os desencontros...

Uma mão agressiva apertou meu rosto forçando um beijo enquanto sentia ele se arremeter vigorosamente contra meu corpo quase dividindo-o em dois.

- Você é meu! De mais ninguém, entendeu?!

… Eram animalescos.

**Duração **Eu gostava de fodas rápidas, sem compromisso. Mas Afrodite sempre conseguia um jeito de prolongar nosso momento juntos. Quando dei por mim dividíamos mais do que a cama, o chuveiro, o sofá... Uma vida era partilhada... Nossa vida.

**Cheiro **Eu reconheceria seu cheiro em qualquer lugar. Depois de tantas noites juntos, dividindo nossos corpos, gemidos e talvez um pouco mais.

Braços possessivos encontraram minha cintura e a boca sedenta encontrou a minha e um beijo sufocante, numa mistura inebriente de rosas e whiskey.

**Fosco ** Ás vezes eu não sabia o que ele estava pensado. A culpa estava em seus olhos que eram foscos, quase negros... Um reflexo de sua própria alma.

**Idílio(3) - ** Batatinha quando nasce se esparrama pelo chão... - recitei o verso conhecido ao ver as mãos das almas moribundas brotarem da terra infértil do submundo.

Afrodite arqueou uma sobrancelha em desgosto.

- Não adianta me olhar assim. Não sou poeta, sou um assassino.

**Sim **Observei Afrodite retornar calmamente ajeitando os fios revoltos pelo vento frio e hostil do cocytos.

- Shion e os outros duvidaram que lutaríamos ao lado de Athena, não é?

- Sim... Isso importa?

Sorri de canto.

- É melhor desfrutarmos os últimos momentos como o que realmente somos: guerreiros.

**Impossível **- Explique novamente porque eu não devo te matar.

- Fizemos uma aposta eu que faria você gozar e eu consegui. Agora cumpra o trato.

Dias depois...

- Mentira! - Milo jurava ser photoshop a foto de MDM nu fazendo pose de pin up com uma flor na boca.

**Pó **Um pouco na testa, umas batidinhas embaixo dos olhos. Afrodite tinha obssessão em ter uma pele perfeita.

- Não sei pra que tanto pó de arroz na cara. Quer esconder as rugas?

- Como?! - Estalei a língua divertido.

- Essa maquiagem não esconde que você é um homem.

**Amargo **Virei uma, depois duas e em seguida três... Tornara-se comum brindar à solidão após uma noite tórrida de sexo... Vi meu reflexo no espelho. Não aquele que todos achavam conhecer mas o que só aparecia quando nem eu sabia quem verdadeiramente era. Por que me sentia tão... patético?

**Trovoada **O tilintar da chuva contra a janela criava uma música agradável aos meus ouvidos completada voz aveludada cantava uma cantiga numa língua estranha que eu não conhecia. Por mais violenta que fosse a tempestade no final haveria bonança.

**Metal **Os passos metálicos ecoavam no templo sagrado como uma marcha fúnebre. Teria que passar pelo templo dele se quisesse falar com o Mestre. Pelo corredor de flores vermelhas o sangue dos intrusos do Santuário se confundia entre as pilhas de corpos deixadas ao relento

**Buraco **Gemidos. Gritos. Olhos vazios.

Os zumbis seguiam em fila para um único lugar.

O inferno gelado chamado Cocytos. Ri debochadamente de forma quase maníaca.

- No final todos vão parar no mesmo buraco.

**Acordar **Nunca dormi com uma pessoa mais de uma vez. Se fizesse isso minha liberdade desapareceria. Entretanto, quando abri os olhos e me vi sozinho naquela cama com resquícios de álcool turvando a mente e marcas no corpo percebi que eu queria... Mais do que isso**.**

**Recíproco - **Você sente algo guando mata alguém?

Olhei os corpos amontoados sob a trilha de sangue. - Prazer. Quase como o clímax... - Dei um sorriso sacana. - … De um orgasmo. E você?

- Paz. - ergui uma sobrancelha incrédulo. - Uma calmaria após o clímax de um orgasmo.

**Antônimo **"Amor é coisa de gente fraca".

Nunca esqueci essa frase. Daí cheguei a uma conclusão: Máscara da Morte odiava o amor... Porque ele não era fraco. Já eu amava ver o ódio estampado em sua face... O retrato fiel da sua incapacidade de negar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim.

**Despedida - **Quando decidimos ajudar Athena na Batalha contra Hades ainda no Inferno, ele chorou lágrimas de sangue. Somente eu vi. Um sabor amargo ficou em minha língua ao prová-las.

** -** Esse é o nosso fim? – o loiro perguntou.

-Não.

Um sorriso divertido e triste cruzou os lábios de Afrodite.

- Mentiroso.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo**_

_**(1) Paralelos: ** **Fig**. Diz-se de duas ou mais coisas que marcham a par ou progridem na mesma proporção._

_**Fig**. Semelhante, análogo.  
**S.m.** Cada um dos círculos imaginários que seccionam o globo terrestre em um plano paralelo ao equador. (Os paralelos, que são numerados de 0 a 90, ao sul e ao norte do equador, servem para determinar a latitude.)  
**Fig.** Confronto, cotejo, comparação.  
Retórica Escrito, discurso em que se comparam as qualidades físicas e morais, as experiências, os méritos de dois ou mais indivíduos._

_**(2) Satélite: Adj**. Anatomia. Diz-se dos nervos e veias que seguem trajeto mais ou menos paralelo ao das artérias._

_**(3) Idílio:** **s.m.** Tipo de poema campestre que se desenvolveu entre os antigos gregos. (Sin.: écloga, pastoral.)  
**Fig.** Sonho, fantasia, devaneio.  
**Fig**. Entretenimento amoroso; amor suave e puro. O nome deriva da palavra grega para pequena composição. Não muito extensos, os idílios passam-se entre pastores e pessoas do povo. Tratam de muitos temas, tais como a juventude, a época, a poesia e o amor _

_**N/A:**_

Olá minna-san! ^_^ Como estão? Faz muito tempo que não publico uma fic por aqui, né ? E estou devendo umas atualizações de outras fics também... T.T Eu sei! Desculpem, mesmo! Mas a vida real anda muito corrida. Várias coisas aconteceram desde a minha graduação e as minhas prioridades mudaram.

Enfim, não vou abandonar minhas fics como já coloquei no meu profile... Até porque eu AMO escrever e não gostaria de deixá-las inacabadas. Irei continuá-las, prometo! *_* Só não me perguntem quando vou atualizar... Porque nem eu mesma sei...srsrrsrs Vai depender da minha disponibilidade e, criatividade entre as minhas atuais prioridades.

Só tenho a agradecer o incentivo, o carinho, os elogios e as críticas construtivas que recebi por meio de comentários e sugestões. São muito importantes para o aperfeiçoamento da minha escrita... É, eu sou uma virginiana perfeccionista . XD

Adoraria saber a opinião de vcs nessa fic já que é um casal que não costumo explorar muito. =3

Agradeço desde já os comentários, por ventura, feitos.

E... Até a próxima! ^^

Kissus,

Virgo no Áries


End file.
